A day in the Life
by EllaBellaBaby
Summary: It's 7th year, and things are... well different. The tension between James and Lily has reached breaking point. Too bad for their significant others.


'_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!' Severus Snape growled. Lily's eyes filled with tears and he laughed. His laughter filled the whole yard his cold eye's burning into hers. Lily ran, she ran _

Lily sat bolt upright in bed. Two years later and she still dreamt about it. She rubbed her face and rolled over. She stared out through the crack in her curtain before getting out of bed and wandering out of her room and into the common room. She then proceeded to flop down on the couch.

"Mgffrr." Lily jumped of quickly looking back at the couch as a _very_ disheveled looking James turned over saying. "Ow! I was sleeping here!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't see you…" Lily apologized. "Um, why were you sleeping down here?"

"Bad dream. You?" he asked pulling his legs up to make room for her.

"Same." She said sitting down yawning, resting her head against the back of the couch, and closing her eyes.

"You may not want to do that," James said "That's how I ended up in this predicament." Lilly giggled, her eyes still closed.

"I'm sure you won't let that happen." She muttered, slowly falling asleep.

"Lily? Lily?? LILY?"

"Lily, wake your ass up!" Mary called before slamming the door as she left. Lily silently cursed her roommate and she got up and dressed.

"Hey Lils, can I borrow your green headband?" Alice called as Lily sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Sure." Lily answered distracted by her headache.

"So you came with a note again." Alice said conversationally searching through Lily's belongings.

"Oh no." Lily groaned her head in her hands.

"Oh yes, so any guess who keeps dropping you off for us?" Alice asked as she pushed the headband up her head.

"It was James, last night." Lily said finally standing up and grabbing a pair of distressed jeans and a yellowish gold tank top. She walked into the bathroom still talking through the door. "I fell asleep on the couch last night."

"Did you have another nightmare?" Alice asked as Lily walked out of the bathroom and put away her clothes.

"Yeah, but whatever. Let's go eat!"

"So you and James are pretty good _friends_ now, huh?" Alice teased. Lily lightly slapped her on the arm as they headed down for breakfast. The truth was that Lily was much better friends with James as well as the rest of his friends, the Murders, especially Remus because they were head boy and girl together and had been prefects together. Ever since 5th year when Snape had… well ever since that time the boys started hanging around more and being less insufferable, James's head had even deflated a bit.

"Hey Lils," A quite voice came from behind the two girls and pulling Lily away from her thoughts.

"Hey Remus, what's up?" Lily asked turning, they were just outside the great hall.

"I'm not feeling well again, could you get someone to take my place again?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you so much, I'm so-"

"Don't worry." She said as Alice spotted Frank and left with a quick goodbye. "Let's go get breakfast, huh?" The two walked in and sat down next to a sleeping Peter, his head resting on an open book, and across from and excited Sirius.

"-and then when her shirt came off ohhh-"

"Hey Lily." James said interrupting Sirius who looked quite affronted. "How are you?" he asked clearly trying to get away from the subject of whatever Sirius did with the shirtless girl.

"I'm good how are-"

"Jamsie!" Emma McFadden said throwing her arms around James and kissing him passionately on the lips. Lily bit the inside of her lip, this happened everyday and everyday it got worse and worse for Lily. Ever since James and Lily had become friends Lily had found it increasingly hard to _not _like him, he was very sweet, especially since his head deflated, plus he wasn't horrible to look at.

"Oy! Prongs, no one wants to see that!" Sirius called.

"You're just jealous." James said turning around and grinning at Sirius.

"Been there,_ done_ that." Sirius said winking at Lily who giggled before looking down at her eggs to avoid the glair coming from Emma. James punched Sirius in the arm while Emma said coldly.

"You _wish_." The group erupted in laughter. Then a guy sat down next to Lily and wrapped his arm around her waist, all the guys tensed.

"Jonathan." Sirius greeted him coldly. Lily smiled at him before returning to her eggs, to John she was a prize and that was becoming more and more apparent as time went on. She had gone out with him to prove to herself that she didn't like James she just liked him not being so obnoxious and less full of himself. That lasted all of 3 hours.

"Well I have to go to potions." Lily said standing up and grabbing her bag and a piece of toast. "See you guys later."

"Wait for me!" James called behind her. She turned around looking at him questioningly. "I have to talk to her about something." He said before hurrying off after her.

"What's up?"

"I can't stand her!" James cried shaking Lily. She laughed and said.  
"Then break up with her!"

"Wow, Lil that's very thoughtful advice."

"I try." She said smiling. "So Remus bailed on me again for duty tonight, you know you want to help me out!"

"Hmm very tempting." He said rubbing his chin

"But?"

"Help me break up with Emma and I will." He said stopping in front of her.

"You want me to break up with her for you?" Lily crossed her arms

"No, or course not! I just need you to be there for moral support." Lily looked at him skeptically

"I don't know… this is very dirty business."

"Please Lily oh great one. The. God. That I pray to every time-" James said kneeling down and pulling on Lily's robes.

"Ok! Just don't finish that sentence." Lilly laughed pulling him to his feet so they were barley centimeters apart. Lily could feel his hot breath on her lips as he closed his eyes muttering.

"I can feel the heat from your lips." Lily took at deep breath to steady herself, they both had significant others.

"James." She breathed heavily "We can't-"

"Oh my gawd, Lil's I'm so-" James said pulling his head back quickly.

"It's fine."

"I have to go do something, see you in potions?"

"Yeah." Lily said smiling and looking around, luckily for them they had been in an empty passage way. Lily walked quickly to potions and sat in a seat near the front closed to none other than Severus Snape. He looked completely distressed. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messed up, but not in a James kind of way, and he looked extremely pale. Lily bit her lip fighting the urge to ask what was wrong, they had long ago ended their friendship. Snape looked over though feeling Lily's stair, he smiled in her direction and she looked down at her desk.

"He doesn't deserve you." Snape said quietly sounding more like Sev. Lily furrowed her brow not knowing which _he _Sev was talking about. "Jonathan." He clarified looking back down at his desk as people started filing into the room.

"I know." Lily whispered as Mary sat down next to her saying.

"Oh my gawd Amos Diggory is such a good kisser!"

Lily sat through class barley paying attention to her potion, though still receiving good marks. She still couldn't get the look on Sev's face and the care in his voice out of her mind. She still missed her best friend, even after all this time and all the pain he had put her through.

"Lil, class is over." A soft voice whispered in her ear and a hand rubbed her back.

"Thanks James. Where did you go earlier?" Lily asked looking around Sev was just leaving and giving James a look that could kill. Lily watched him leave biting her lip again.

"Lily, did you hear me? I broke up with her, I broke up with Emma." James said ceasing rubbing her back, Lily looked up at him.

"Really? Wow that was fast. I thought you needed my help."

"I _had_ your help." He whispered in her ear "And now-"

"You two are going to be late for your next class." Slughorn said from the back of the class room, giving James a disapproving look. James quickly straightened up and ran his fingers through his untidy hair, he couldn't help it over the years it had become an annoying habit. Lily wondered fleetingly what it would feel like to run _her _fingers through that messy hair. She bit her lip before hurriedly packing away her things so she wasn't later for her next class.

"Can I walk you?" James asked as he walked along next to the hurried Lily.

"Don't you need to go to class?" She asked glancing at him quickly before turning away.

"I've got a free period." He said waiving his hand and they neared the ancient runes class room. Then he leaned against the wall and watched her hurry though the door, flashing her a crooked smile. She 

blushed before she was lost from sight. James collapsed against the wall trying to resist rushing after her and attacking her with his lips. Then Jonathan turned the corner, since James was still on cloud nine he didn't realize John pull his want out on him. Soon the wand was at his throat and James was pinned to the wall his jaw clenched.

"Stay away from her Potter." John growled.

"Like she's anything more than a prize to you." James shot back. "What, are you afraid you'll lose your trophy?" James felt a searing pain where the wand was pressed but held his gaze.

"Don't mess with me Potter!" John said stabbing the wand harder into James's throat before stalking off. James ground his teeth and pulled out his wand, and then took a deep breath and muttered.

"He's not worth it, he's not worth it." But as an afterthought called at John's retreating back, "You don't deserve her!"

"And you do?" A cold voice came from the shadows. James clenched his jaw, his wand still drawn. "What makes you think you deserve Lily anymore than he does?"

"What makes you think you can say her name, Snape?" James shot back hissing his name.

"I'm just saying Potter, what makes you so godlike?" Then Snape slipped away, back into the shadows. James glowered after him before sulking off, in definite need of a pep-talk.

Lily strode through the second floor, making her rounds. _Just like James Potter to come late to help me on Head duty. _Lily thought bitterly pulling absentmindedly on her green shirt.

"You don't want to stretch that out; it makes you look mildly arousing." James whispered in her ear as he appeared silently out of nowhere. Lily jumped.

"Nice of you to finally show up." She said trying to keep her voice even, but failing to hide the smile creeping up the sides of her mouth.  
"Well I had to make you want me." He said his voice silky in her ear.

"James we are on duty! And I am not single." There was a small note of regret at the last statement, but she tried to hide it.

"But he's a pig!" James cried loudly enough for Lily to have to hush him.

"Let's just do this, please." Lily pleaded and he went along with it. They walked around patrolling the corridors for about twenty minutes before James got bored. As they were rounding a corner he pushed Lily to a wall saying.

"I do think this is quite enough pretending." His face was very close to hers and her heart sped up in about two seconds. When he had pushed her, her hands had flown in front of her and somehow ended up on James's hard chiseled chest, and it was making her a little lightheaded.

"What do you mean?" she managed to gasp out.

"You aren't having any fun are you miss Evans?" he asked. Lily's heart which had been in her throat a second ago dropped down to her stomach.

"What?" she asked incredulously looking into his soft welcoming eyes.

"I think we should take a break."

"You've only been here twenty minutes!"

"Exactly, time to take a break." He then proceeded to move and sit down next to where Lily was standing. Lily looked down at him glairing; he patted the space next to him.

"We have to work!"

"Five minutes." James said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Five minutes." She said rolling her eyes and sitting down next to him, careful to sit on his hand; this only made him grin. Lily turned to face him, her eyes focused on his. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he started to move in towards her face. Besides thinking_ this is way to cliché _Lily started thinking _what would it be like to kiss James potter? _Her breath caught in her throat as his lips neared her face she closed her eyes, but instead he kissed her forehead softly. She felt her heart sink a little, until she felt his lips moving down. He kissed next to her eyes slowly moving down the jaw line, coming to her chin and going up again. Lily bit her lip fighting not to jump his bones right there. Then when he began the circle over again, before he got to her chin he kissed softly next to her mouth, but slipped a little and got half of it. Lily's eyes snapped open and he froze, then pulled away. She wanted to scream _no, I didn't get my kiss! _But he pulled her back into reality.

"It's been five minutes."

"How can you just say that, after _that_?" Lily whispered angrily.

"Jonathan." Was all he said before standing up and pulling her to her feet. "We should keep patrolling." Lily bit her lip knowing he was right. So they kept patrolling, but it only lasted ten minutes this time.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Lily asked stopping suddenly. "I mean you had-"

"Because Lily, I love you and because of that I can wait." His face and eyes were both so serious she was taken aback for a second.

"Wow." She breathed before nodding and walking again. "So if I broke up with John?"

"Would you come to me?"

"Yes." They both nodded, and the rest of the night passed in silence.

"You can't bloody break up with _me_!" Jonathans' voice could probably be heard all throughout Hogwarts, probably even at the Hogshead tavern. "You little bi-" and then it happened James jumped on him, it was the most muggle thing Lily had ever seen him do. From across the room Sirius let out a bark of laughter, apparently he thought the approach was a little odd too. But as Jonathan let out a howl holding his nose it was apparent it wasn't useless. He got up and ran out of the portrait hole. Cheers were heard around the room as James stood up smiling, but the wolf whistles didn't come 'till Lily, surprising even herself, jumped on James and started attacking him with her lips. James held Lily slightly off the ground as their faces melded together. Then a voice sounding oddly Sirius like shouted.

"Oy! Get a room!"

**OK so it ended differently then I thought it would but hey. I hope you like it! :D**

**xoxo Ella Bella Baby **


End file.
